euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Europa Song Contest 2
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |null = |winner = |pre = |nex = | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = |size = 350px|pre2 = 1|Purple2 = Confirmed countries|Yellow2 = Countires that participated in the past but not this edition}} Europa Song Contest 2, often referred to as ESC 2, will be the second edition of the Europa Song Contest. The contest will most likely be hosted in the winning country of the first edition. Location 'Oldenburg '''or simply Oldenburg is an independent city in the state of Lower Saxony, Germany. During the French annexation (1811–1813) in the wake of the Napoleonic war against Britain, it was also known as ''Le Vieux-Bourg in French. The city is situated at the Rivers Hunte and Haaren, in the northwestern region between the cities of Bremen in the east and Groningen (Netherlands) in the west. It has a population of 160,907 (December 2014). The city is the place of origin of the House of Oldenburg. Before the end of the German Empire (1918), it was the administrative centre and residence of the monarchs of Oldenburg. Archaeological finds point to a settlement dating back to the 8th century. The place was first mentioned in 1108 as Aldenburg in connection with Elimar I (also known as Egilmar I) who is now commonly seen as the first count of Oldenburg. The town gained importance due to its location at a ford of the navigable Hunte river. Oldenburg became the capital of the County of Oldenburg (later Duchy, Grand Duchy, and Free State), a small state in the shadow of the much more powerful Hanseatic city of Bremen. In the 17th century, Oldenburg was a wealthy town in a time of war and turmoil and its population and power grew considerably. In 1667, the town was struck by a disastrous plague epidemic and, shortly after, a fire destroyed Oldenburg. The Danish kings, who were also counts of Oldenburg at the time, were not much interested in the condition of the town and it lost most of its former importance. In 1773, Danish rule ended. It was only then that the destroyed buildings in the city were rebuilt in a neoclassicist style.3 (In German, the "neoclassicist style" of that period would usually be called klassizistisch, while neoklassizistisch specifically refers to the classicist style of the early 20th century.) Bidding phase Logo and theme The official logo of the second edition of the contest. The second edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously d esigned by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Save The World, which that's where the slogan came from. Semi-Finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU members * : TMC has confirmed their withdrawal from the second edition. Reasons for this are a lack of money, preparations, interest by the broadcaster, the public as well as the retirement of the Head of Delegation * : TVE confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Spain failed to qualify to the final of the first edition. Category:Editions